The present invention relates to devices and methods for dosing, or measuring and delivering, substances to be dispensed. More particularly it relates to devices and methods for dosing liquids, including medicinal liquids such as insulin-containing liquids, which has to be reliably performed.
A display means for a medical injection device is known from EP 0 581 925 B1, in which the amount of an injection dose to be injected can be set by means of a rotatable operating knob and the number of defined partial rotations of the operating knob is shown on an LCD display.
DE 198 20 316 A1 discloses a processor-controlled hand-held device for accommodating conventional injection syringes and ampoules, comprising an acoustic display device for set and dispensed amount parameters, wherein a particular amount is output as speech or a signal, only once, or after, said amount has been set.
So-called “speaking thermometers” for the visually impaired and blind are known from DE 297 15 973 U1 and DE 299 01 739 U1, which, at the end of a measuring process, output a measured temperature acoustically.
A general device for generating a speech output once a measurement has been taken is known from GB 2 049 189 A.